What to choose
by lolliftw15
Summary: The lord of the flies but with one girl. She has to make a choice, who will she choose, what will happen?


"Wha...Where am I?" I woke up to my head throbbing and my eyes blurry. When i focused i turned to recognize the figure lying next to me, with an arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Ralph?..." He slowly opened his bright sparkly blue eyes and looked me up and down. He suddenly sat up and began to examine me.

" Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?!" He was panicked, i could see the worry in his eyes. I giggled at his worry.

" Ya, i think i'm ok for now." i sat up and held my head in my hands. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my head.

I could still hear the screaming of the people in the plane as we got shot down. Someone must have thought that we were a threat, but it was only just a bunch of students who were escaping from the war so we wouldn't get hurt. But now look at us. I remember sitting next to Ralph and holding on to each other as the plane dove straight down.

I looked around to see only one other boy. He was plump and had unbroken glasses laid next to him. He was asleep and looked unharmed. I looked at Ralph and examined him.

" Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?" Ralph stared into my eyes as I began to remember our thoughtful conversations on the plane.

"I'm perfectly fine as long as you're safe." The tone in his voice told me that what he said was true. He stood up and reached for my hand to pull me up. We began to walk when we heard another voice behind us.

"Hi!...Wait a minute!" we stopped while the plump boy 'ran' to catch up with us. He was panting when he reached us and bent over to catch his breath.

"Where's the man with the megaphone?Are there any grownups around?" he asked as he looked around with his thick specs

"Well, I don't think so. It doesn't look like it." Ralph said

"No grownups!?"

"We don't think so, we should keep walking maybe there's more of us." Ralph continued to walk with me right next to him. The plump boy walked with us when he could catch up.

" So what are your names?" the boy asked while pushing up his specs that slid down from the beads of sweat on his face.

" This is Ralph and I'm Diane" i told him, he seemed happy to get to know us.

" What about you, What's your name?"

"I don't care what you call me, as long as it's not the name they used to call me at school."

" And what was that." Ralph finally asked.

"Well, it was...well… piggy." He said faintly

" Piggy!?Piggy!" Ralph chucked. We all knew this would continue to be his name and Piggy seemed ashamed of it. He walked a little behind us while Ralph and i discussed what we would do.

"We are on an island with no grownups come on!" Ralph yelled with excitement as he grabbed my hand and we jumped into the water that we saw. I got out and took off my dress,shoes and socks. I caught Ralph staring at me in awe in the corner of my eye, but he ducked down into the water before I could turn to face him. Piggy was laughing about how silly Ralph was being. I laughed as well and layed my clothes to dry. After a while Piggy made a commotion about some shell so i put my clothes on and went to go check it out. He rambled on about the conch and if you blew in it, it would make noise so I gave them the idea to call a meeting which, with no surprise, was a good idea to them. Soon boys stumbled out of the woods to where we were and me and Piggy began to take names. I made sure all the littluns were alright and gave them great big hugs and told stories to calm them down. Soon, everyone was gathered and we all sat together at the top of a big rock that served as a platform. I looked around to admire the greenery of the forest and the shining blue of the water. Ralph began to talk about what this island might be, when a group of cloaked boys approached. The one in front took off his hood and i recognized this boy. He was the one who stared at me and winked when we were sitting, waiting for out plane to arrive. He talked to me before and introduced himself as the head of the choir boys. He said he was the one who could sing C sharp. Unimpressive really but he kept giving me compliments on my looks which made me blush. I believe his name is Jack. He looked at me and smirked,

" well you're a sight for sore eyes." He winked at me. I could tell that Ralph was getting protective and a little jealous so i rolled my eyes at jack which made Ralph feel better. I have only known Ralph for three hours prior to the crash, but we talked a lot and learned a lot about each other in that time. We talked about our homes, experiences, and favorite books. He is very charming and, I must admit, easy to fall for.

" Where's the man who blew the trumpet?" Jack said as he scanned the group of boys. The littluns coward towards me and hid under my arms and behind me. I stroked their hair and told them that there was nothing to be afraid of. Ralph looked at me and smiled as i smiled back.

"No man here just Ralph." Piggy told em'.Jack examined Ralph and scoffed at him. He then looked at me and stood up straighter.

" What are ya doing here? Isn't there a ship?" Ralph shook his head.

"We're having a meeting. Come and join in." Ralph gestured for him to sit.

"Alright, sit down." the cloaked boys sat down but Jack still then continued to talk. There was a mention of rescue and all that. Someone then yelled about a chief to decide things and, of course, i would have been better but it was between Jack and Ralph. I would choose Ralph but to not make anyone feel bad, i didn't vote. Ralph won because of the conch (my idea) and his looks. I do agree with that last part. Jack was clearly embarrassed so to make him feel better he and the choir boys were the hunters. Jack then allowed the choir boys to take off their "togs". Ralph then planned a group to go explore the island.

"Diane, can you stay here and watch the littluns. You seem to be good at it." I smiled at him and nodded. He then leaned over to my ear

" Don't worry, i'll be back soon to protect you." the hairs on my arms stood up and i bushed at what he said. He walked over to the group and I smiled at him before he left. Jack turned, licked his lips, and winked at me. I blushed and quickly looked away. I turned back and the other boy, Simon, waved and smiled at me. I waved back. Soon they walked down the beach and were far in the distance.

"I have an idea, how bout' we play some games." I looked around at the littluns and they smiled up at me.

"What kinda game Diane?" One little boy named Johnny asked me.

"How about we play… Tag?!" the boys became very excited at the idea and shot up out of their seats and began to run around. I was picked first and tagged little Johnny and we continued to run till we were tired. I gave the littluns fruit and me and piggy talked for a while about our homes. We sat in the shade and soon the littluns curled up next to us and fell asleep. After a while Ralph, Simon, and Jack came back and told us it was an island and that we were alone. Jack looked embarrassed but no one dared to ask.

We began to make shelters. I taught them how to build it right. because of how much i read I knew how to do many survival things.

"You sure know how to do a lot Diane." Ralph came up to me and put his arm around me. I blushed and smirked when he touched me.

" I read a lot. Books were some of my only friends." My happiness was wiped away when the thought of school fooded back to me. Tear began to form in my eyes and my legs went weak. Ralph turned me to face him and i just looked down. I was ashamed for him to see me cry.

"It's ok. Diane. We aren't at school anymore. You're safe here. Hey, look at me." He lifted my chin up to meek his eyeline.

"I will protect you...Always and forever." He got closer to my face and tucked my hair behind my ear. He wiped the tear that was running down my face. He drew me close and embraced me. I felt his hands on my back and his breathing on my neck.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Jack forced us apart and stared into my eyes.

" You are very beautiful if i must say." I blushed and Ralph stood in between us.

"What do you want jack?"

"Call another meeting" Jack turned and left as he said that. Ralph called another meeting and talked about fire and Jack gathered everyone like a madman. They ran of the hill and started a big fire. I was on top of the hill and remarked how dumb that was because they set most of the island on fire. On the other hand, I spent time sitting with Ralph, talking about how dumb their decisions are and laughing at them. I could tell Jack was getting jealous but I don't mind. We went back to the huts and got ready to sleep.

"Di?" I turned around to see a little boy that goes by the name of Jeff.

"Yes, Jeffy?"

"Can i sleep with you tonight, we keep hearing stories about a beastie."

"Of course! How about a lullaby too?" He became excited at the thought and ran to my hut.

"Can i come too?" I felt Ralph grasp my hips and pull me in.

"Why not?" I smiled at him and it made him excited. We all went into my hut and layed down. Jeffy was in front of my and Ralph cuddled me behind me. I began to sing and Jeff fell asleep. I got weary and closed my eyes. Ralph pulled me in closer to him.

"Goodnight sweet Di." I smiled as i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
